Savior
by sailorchix
Summary: Hinata's new boyfriend becomes extremely violent do to his jealously of other guys even looking at her, yet alone being around her.Which causes problem since Hinata's best friend is a guy.Can anyone save her from her boyfriends fits of jealously?SaXhinXGa
1. Chapter 1

**Savior**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...**

**Hinata's new boyfriend becomes extremely violent do to his jealously of other guys even looking at her, yet alone being around her. Which causes problem since Hinata's best friend is a guy. Can anyone save her from her boyfriends fits of jealously? Starts off SasuXHina and ends in GaaXHina**

**THIS STORY IS DEICATED TO KACEY9TAILS**

Chapter 1: The First Time

Hinata's POV

I walked into school wearing a black pleaded skirt that went just above my knees, with a formfitting white button-up collar shirt. I was getting all kinds of states from the guys in the hallway as they check my legs out. I could feel the heat raise to my face from all the attention I was getting. I normal wouldn't wear something like this to school but my boyfriend said I would look cute in it. This is my first boyfriend and I don't want to disappoint him. I've already been enough of a disappointment to my family, and I don't want to become anyone else's disappointment too. So that's way am wearing it. I was so lost in thought about not being a disappointment that I didn't even notice my best friend was walking next to me. He was giving all the guys looking at me death glares. My best friend can be pretty intimidating. He has wild red hair, blue-green eyes with dark circles around them making him look like a raccoon. His name is Gaara. We've been friends ever since middle school. His been with me through thick and thin. I know it's a little strange to have a guy as your best friend. Sure girls have guy friends but guys aren't the ones you usually spill all your problems to. I looked up at Gaara and just smiled.

"Are you okay?" Gaara ask passively

"Just fine!" I replied

"Your werid."

"AM WERID!!! Your one to talk." I laugh as I gave him a light push.

"Here comes your boyfriend. You know how I feel about that guy so am gonna go. See ya in class." And with that said Gaara left. I saw my boyfriend coming towards me but something wasn't right. He didn't look too happy to see me, causing my heart to sink.

"Hinata. We need to talk. In private." he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to a near by conner.

END OF POV

Sasuke was standing next to his girlfriends locker talking with his buds, Naruto and Shino, when Naruto whistle and stated,

"Damn!!! Sasuke your girl is looking HOT today! Look at all the stares she getting. If your not careful someone might steal her way from ya."

"Shut-up, dobe." Sasuke was getting pissed at the way all the guys were looking at HIS girlfriend.

"Sasuke why do you have to be such an teme?" Sasuke just gave Naruto a death glare causing Naruto to shutter.

"Sasuke, what's the deal with Hinata and that Gaara guy?" For once Shino actually spoke. Sasuke looked over to see Gaara next to Hinata as he was glaring at any guy who looked at Hinata. Sasuke knew that Gaara was her best friend, but he didn't like that guy or any guy being around Hianta.

"There just friends." he said threw clenched teeth.

"Well they look close so ya better not mess up or he might take her away." Sasuke's anger wasn't subsiding as he looked at the two interacting with each other. His jealously took over and he stormed over to them. He notice as he go closer that Gaara saw him and left. Which cause Sasuke to question what they were talking about.

"Hinata. We need to talk. In private." he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to a near by conner. He threw her against the wall hard causing a loud 'thud' sound. She winced in pain from the impact of the wall. Sasuke had both of his arms on each side of her face pinning her in between them. Hinata had small tears coming from her shocked eyes. Sasuke looked at her with hate and disgust written all over his face as he spat,

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"I-I... you.."

"Are you trying to look like a slut?"

"B-B-But you said..." Hinata's body was trembling as she saw his cruse mark started to spread across his left side of this body. His face was only inches away from hers when he warned her,

"If you ever dress like that again, you'll be sorry. Got that!" Hinata just shook her head in agreement as the tears rolled down her face.

"Am sorry..." she sob softly. Sasuke cupped her face with his hands as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. His mood doing a 180 as he lovingly said,

"Shhh... It's okay... I just got a little jealous that's all. I love you so much that am afraid someone might try to take you away from me. I 'd just die if anyone took you away from me. Just do as I say then I wouldn't get mad and yell at you, okay?" Hinata nod in agreement as Sasuke gave her a small kiss on the lips. He let go of he face and took her hand and walk to class as if nothing happen.

Hinata didn't know what to do. This was the first time since they've been going out he has acted like this. It's like he was a change person. When Hinata first met Sasuke he was the sweetest guy she'd ever met. He'd help her out with assignments and when she forgot her lunch he could buy her something to eat. He was always kind and gentle to her. That's why she was so happy he asked her out. Now she was questioning his actions. 'Well he did say he sorry...and it was the first time this happen. Maybe its nothing. I mean this is my first relationship and I've heard guys can get jealous easily when other guys look at their girlfriends the wrong way. That it. Because of all the stares I was getting he got a little up-set is all. Yeah, he'd never intentionally hurt me.' And with that thought Hinata thought nothing of it as they walked into homeroom together. She had a small smile on her face as she looked up at Sasuke who looked at her and gave her a smile back as he mouth the words "I love you."

That's it for this for this chapter.

Please let me know what ya think. This is my first HinataXGaara fic!

Please Leave REVIEWS, COMMENTS, QUESTIONDS, AND CONCERNS

P.S. Am at a local anime convention in my hometown this weekend and am dressing up as Haku from Naruto and those of you who know my good friend Kacey9tails is going as Hinata!!! Also my cousin teenageblonde is going as Winry Rockbell. I will be taking lots of pics and will be posting them on my Myspace page by Saturday, October 7 if you'd like to check them out also my profile is all Itachi if you want to check that out now.

** My URL **


	2. Surprise!

**Savior**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...**

Chapter 2: Surprise!!!

It had been a week since the 'incident'. Hinata was having such a great time with Sasuke that he began to forget about the whole 'incident' all together. That is until the surprise started showing up.

Sasuke was waiting for Hinata in front of the school. School had already been out for twenty minutes. 'What the hell is going on?' Sasuke thought as he slammed his fist against to concrete stairs in front of the school. His hand began to bleed and a bruise was already showing up on his hand. Than he heard someone running towards him. It was Hinata. Once she reached him she bent over with her hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

"Um...'puff'...sorry...'huff'...were...you...waiting...'puff'...long?" sweat pouring down her face as she contiue to try to catch her breath. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and hissed

"I've been waiting her for a damn twenty minutes. Where were you?" discussed written all over his face.

"Am...'gulp' sorry. Iruka-sensei needed to talk to me about my last test. I-I didn't do so well." Hinata's voice was weak as she spoke. She knew this would disappoint him, which she hated to do.

"WHAT?! Are you stupid? Naruto could've ACED that test!" Hianta started to cry.

"You...hicup...wanted to go out...hicup...the night before the test...sniff...and ...we...got home later than expected...a-a-nd...sniff...I wasn't able to get enough rest...and fell asleep during the test." tears continue to pour out of her pearly eyes. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and screamed,

"YOUR SAYING ITS MY FAULT THAT YOU FAILED YOUR TEST!!!"

"N-N-"

"WHICH IS WHY I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR TWENTY MINUTES!"

"S-Sasu.."

"YOUR TELLING ME THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!! EVEN THIS!!!" he showed her his damage hand. Her eyes full of shock and worry as he looked at this bloody bruised hand. She felt so guilty for getting upset like this causing him to hurt himself like that. He now had let go of her. She put her arms around him and gave him a warm and loving embrace as he told him,

"No, Sasuke. I don't blame you. I should have told you that I need to be home earlier because of the test. Then none of this would have happen. It's my fault. Can you forgive me?" she was looking intensely into his eyes. Sasuke's expression soften as he caressed her cheek as he sweetly said,

"I'll only forgive you on one condition."

"What's that?" eagerness in her voice.

"That I know where your at, at all times. Even if you have to report to a teacher come to me first and tell me." Hinata didn't want to question him right now about his request. She finally gotten him to calm down and wasn't going to get him upset again. She need to get his hand treated.

"I promise. Now lets get that hand check out. I know how you like to train and you wouldn't be able to do anything until we get it fixed." Hinata was hugging onto him as they walked to the nurse office.

"Thanks, Hinata. I love you." Sasuke gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

The next day at school...

"Oi, Hinata."

Hianta looked to see Gaara calling her. She waved at him and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Hey, whats up with Sasuke's hand? Its all bandage up." Hinata nervously began to play with her pointer fingers.

"Sasuke just...hurt himself during training is all." Hianta gave a nervous laugh. She was a horrible liar. And the look on Gaara's face showed that he didn't believe her story.

"You know your a horrible liar. Why don't you tell me the truth. Were best friends aren't we?"

"Well...as long as you keep it a secret. Sasuke doesn't want people to know." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"You see it was my fault." Hinata's face was down cast as she spoke. Gaara just listen intently.

"I made him wait for me without telling him I was going to be late. He got upset and pucnhed the cement stairs out in front of the school." 'Well, that explains the small cracks I saw this morning.' Gaara chuckled.

"Well its HIS fault for getting that upset, Hinata. It's not your fault if his a impatient teme." Hinata was waving her hands in front of her face to protest. Gaara knew this all to well. Whenever anything went wrong, Hinata would always blame herself. This is one and only thing that Hinata does that pisses him off. And that's only because he knows why she does this. It's because of her father. He used to abuse her.

Well that it for this chapter...

REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!

Next chapter Gaara's gonna explain exactly what happen to Hinata as a child.


	3. Past

Savior

**FYI: I drew a cute Sasuke Hinata pic. If you would like to see it go to my profile here and click on my homepage with will take you to my myspace profile and click on view my pics and that will take you to some of my pics and you will see the Sasuke Hinata one. Feel free to leave a comment and if you can't and would like to leave me one through Fanfic is just fine. Also any of you who have an account with Tokyopop I have the pic there to. Its under my art section. Look for sailorchix as the member name.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...**

Chapter 3: The Past

Gaara's POV

During middle school when I first met Hinata, we weren't always the best of friends. In fact my presences scared the living day lights out of her. During our 7th grade year we had the same classes, same seats, and we would always ended up being partners together during projects. So, lets just say we had to get used to each other. The more time we sent together the more we began to understand each other a little better. In fact she began to fear me less and less as the months went on that year. And I was finally able to open up to someone. I hadn't open my heart up to anyone since my aunt, but then she tried to kill me when I was like five!!!

One day we were working on a school project about families. This was a touchy subject for me since I didn't really have a family. Sure I had siblings, which I wasn't very close to, and forget about parents! My mother died giving birth to me and my dad was the one to order my death at the age of five.

Bastard. But what I didn't realize was that this was also a touchy subject for Hinata. I asked her what happen and she began to tell me her story:

"W-W-ell... my dad physically and emotionally abused me. It started when I was eight. My mother died giving birth to my younger sister, so she wasn't around to protect me. As you know I have a sister named Hanabi. My father has never abused her at all, just me. When ever I made my sister cry he would hit me and lock me in my room with a padlock. I would often ended up peeing my pants because of how long he'd leave me in there. Then when he'd finally let me out he would verbal abuse me because I peed my pants. Saying things like "Your worthless! What good are you! Your nothing but a weak and useless girl. Are clan dose not need such a weak and useless head. This is all your fault!" I would cry myself to sleep at night.

My dad stopped abusing me, now. It was only because he knew I was old enough to know it was wrong. During the years he abused me, he'd only hit me when he was intoxicated, which I think now he'd never admit it. He'd never hit my sister and took pride in her. he would often pin us  
together to spar, to see who was stronger. When he first did that I won and my reward for winning was a terrible beating. As he was beating me he said,

"HOW DARE YOU HURT YOU SISTER!!! She is five years your junior. You are to go easy on her. She is a far better daughter than YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" After that I would take a beating from my sister whenever we sparred, for it was far less painful than his. Don't get me wrong!!! I would NEVER want Hanabi being abused."

She had tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from trying to hold the tears back. She buried her head into my chest. At first I stiffen at her touch. It was just so foreign to me. I didn't know what to do. I looked down at the small fragile form in front of me. Her body was trembling from crying so hard. My eyes soften. I became less tense. I even began to pat her head and telling her, "It's okay."

"No it's not!!!" I looked at her with wide eyes as she looked at me with tear stained ones. "If I was a better daughter or if I didn't make my sister cry or if I just wasn't even born. None of this would have happen!!! Maybe things would have been different!"

Now I was royally pissed of. I grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes and said,

"Don't you EVER! I mean EVER!!! Say it was your fault. He was the adult. He should have known better than to treat his own daughter like that! No matter what you did. He let it get to him. It's obvious he knows self control because he never once hit or verbally abused your sister. You got THAT!!!"

My tone was harsh, but I had to make it absolute clear that she can't blame herself for other peoples   
mistakes. She started to cry even harder as she gave a small nod of understanding. Then she once again was crying on my chest, but this time I was ready for it with open arms.

As you can tell I fell for this girl pretty hard. I never thought I was ever gonna love again. Not after the betrayal of my aunt. I touch the self tattooed 'love' written on my forehead. At first I thought she was like everyone else. She was afraid of me just like everyone else, but unlike the others she actually tried to get to know me for who I am. She didn't run and scream "Monster!!!" I haven't told her how I feel because am not she what she would say. I don't want to ruin the one true friendship I have with her. Its because of her that I was able to have more friends. But even if I was to tell her now she has a boyfriend. So, what's the point...

END OF POV...

Back to before in front of the school...

"Hinata! What did I say about blaming yourself? You know I don't like it." she just looked at me sadly as she whisper,

"I know Gaara-kun. But It's really hard for me not to blame myself, when all I was always told "This is your fault!" But I'll try. And with you here to help me, I know I can. You are such a good friend." And with that Hinata wrapped her arms around Gaara waist and hugged him. Gaara in return wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Gaara felt someone pull him away from Hinata. He looked to see a very pissed of looking Sasuke. Sasuke was now standing in front of Hinata with his arms folded across his chest as he hissed,

"What they HELL to you think your doing with MY girlfriend?" Sasuke's eyes were narrow and sharp.

"W-W-we w-were just hu..." Sasuke quickly looked at Hinata and growled,

"I didn't ask you!" his attention was once again back on Gaara.

"Like she said, before you rudely interrupted her. We here just hugging. Friends hug each other every once in a while." Gaara also had his arms folded a cross his chest. Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more. As if he was trying to kill Gaara with them.

"Well, it's just wrong for a guy to HUG another guys girlfriend. So don't do it again. YOU GOT THAT!!!"

Gaara had a small smirk on his face as he replied,

"That's up to her. Not you. Your her boyfriend. Not her parent. She make her own choices. So back OFF!!!"

Sasuke grabbed Gaara by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to his. Sasuke's injured hand was raise to hit Gaara but Hinata got in between them and screamed

"NO!!! Sasuke please stop. I promise I won't hug him anymore if it makes you feel uncontrollable."

With that said Sasuke let go of a very pissed off Gaara and put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and said,

"Good. Let's go to class."

They walked away with a very shocked and pissed off Gaara. As they were walking away, Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Gaara standing there shaking with tremendous anger. She mouth an "am sorry" but quickly turned around before Sasuke could notice.

Well that's it for this chapter.

Thanks to all those who reviewed.

To those who review. Would you like me to reply to your reviews at the begging of the story or just message you privately. Tell me what ya like in your review.

REVIEW!!!

DO IT! DO IT!


	4. It's Raining Crimson

Savior

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS**

**FYI: For Halloween I was Naruto and my good friend Kacey9tails was Sexy no Jutsu Gaara. Check out the pics at either myspace dot com or tokyopop dot com. My user name is sailorchix and the pics are in my pictures section.**

_**Recap:**_

Sasuke grabbed Gaara by the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to his. Sasuke's injured hand was raise to hit Gaara but Hinata got in between them and screamed

"NO!!! Sasuke please stop. I promise I won't hug him anymore if it makes you feel uncontrollable."

With that said Sasuke let go of a very pissed off Gaara and put his arm around Hinata's shoulders and said,

"Good. Let's go to class."

They walked away with a very shocked and pissed off Gaara. As they were walking away, Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Gaara standing there shaking with tremendous anger. She mouth an "am sorry" but quickly turned around before Sasuke could notice.

**Chapter 4: It's Raining Crimson**

Gaara was PISSED!!! As his body trembled he could feel the Shukaku inside him thrust for blood. And not just any blood. The blood of a certain Uchiha. He couldn't control the Shukaku. The sand from his back began to pour out at a dangerous speed as it was heading in the direction Sasuke and Hinata went. Gaara's eyes were wide in shock. He knew exactly what the sands target was and he was worried. Not that he cared about the Uchiha bastard, but it was Hinata he was worried about. He knew that Sasuke always like to keep a tight hold on Hinata. He was afraid that the sand would get her to.

He dashed down the hallway. Not caring that he was knocking down other students. His only mission was to save Hinata. He rounded a corner and saw them standing in front of Hinata's locker. The sand was only inches away from them. He made a mad dash towards Hinata as he screamed

"WATCH OUT!!!"

Both Sasuke and Hinata look at who was shouting and saw Gaara's face full of fear and worry. Hinata let out a small gasp as she was tackled by Gaara. They both hit the ground hard. Hinata was on top of Gaara's chest as they both sat up. Sasuke's face was full of rage and was about to say something when his body was wrapped in sand. The sand covered him him up completely except for his eyes.

Hinata's eyes began to well-up with tears. She looked at Gaara as she saw his hand began to raise up. Gaara didn't know what was going on. He didn't have any control of his arm. It was moving on it's own.

"_Kill him! KILL HIM!!!"_ a dark raspy voice chanted in Gaara's head. It was the Shukaku. This hasn't happen since the night his Aunt tried to kill him. Gaara looked at Hinata. She was holding on tight to his shirt as she pleaded,

"N-N-o! Don't do this Gaara-kun. Please don't hurt him. Please...don't...KILL HIM!!!" she began to cry so hard that she began to hiccup. Gaara just looked at her with eyes full of regret and sorrow as he said

"I'm trying...but IT won't let me..." his arm was straight in front of his body with his hand open.

"PLEASE NOOOOOOO!!!!" Hinata pleaded one last time...

"SAND COFFIN!!!"

Gaara's hand closed into a tight fist as the sand crushed Sasuke's body. Blood was raining all over the students and the lockers. Students were screaming and faculty members were trying to stop the chaos, but everyone was afraid they might be the next victim whose blood would spray across the halls.

Gaara quickly looked at Hinata to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide and her pupils small. Her hands in front of her face. She was covered in blood. Not just anyones blood but Sasuke's, her first boyfriend. She just sat there in shock, until Gaara tried to touch her and she began to scream,

"AHHHHHH!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!! MURDER!!!!! MONSTER!!!!" she got up and ran as far way from Gaara as possible.

Gaara's eyes were also wide. He put his hands over his eyes and began to scream. His scream sounded like that of a wild animal. He began to rock back and forth as he whisper to himself,

"Monster...she called me a monster...is that what I really am?...a...monster"

Gaara shot up from his bed, panting heavy, body sweaty as his clothes clung to his shaking body. He put his head on his forehead and said,

"Was that a dream?...but...why..."

Gaara was truly confused. He never sleeps. In fact he has insomnia. It was too dangerous for him to fall asleep because that's when the Shukaku could take over his body. Then he thought that maybe it wasn't a dream and that these events actually happen which explains whys he woke up. Now his was panicking. He grabbed his phone and dial Hinata's number.

Ring...

ring...

ring...

"Moshi moshi!"

"Hinata?!"

"OH!!! Gaara-kun!!! Are you okay? I heard you passed out right after Sasuke and I left you."

"I...passed out?"

"That's what Kiba told me. He said he saw the whole thing. After I left with Sasuke he said you began to shake terribly. Almost like you were going into convolutions. Then you just passed out. Kiba rushed you to the nurse. Then Temari took you home. So, are you okay now?"

'It was just a dream...am glad nothing really happen.'

"Yeah. Am fine now." a small smile formed on his face. All his fears were washed away at knowing she didn't think he was a monster.

"Thank goodness. Well I'll see ya tomorrow at school. Bye"

"Bye."

click...

Gaara just looked out the window of his bed room. The night sky was clear and he took it as a sign that everything was going to be alright.

"Thank goodness. Well I'll see ya tomorrow at school. Bye"

Hinata was going to hang up her cell phone when it was snatched from her hands. She looked to see a pissed off looking Sasuke. He held the cell phone tight in his hand and hissed,

"And who will you be seeing tomorrow? Are you seeing another guy behind my back."

"N-n-no I would never do that! Trust me Sasuke." her voice pleading and shaky.

"Like any guy would go out with you. You just to plain and ordinary. So I guess I shouldn't have to worry."

He had his arms folded across his chest and a smug smirk on his face. He knew that his words cut her deeply. He knew that if she thought no one would want her she'd never leave him. She would be depend on him and that's what he wanted. To have her all to himself.

Hinata began to sob softly at Sasuke's harsh words. 'Why would he say those things to me?' then Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shaking form and said,

"But I love you. And I think your beautiful. Am the only one who see how beautiful you really are."

Hinata began to cry even more as she just hugged him back.

That's it for this chapter!!!

Like it, Hate it, Just tell me what ya think.

Even if you don't know what to think just leave me something.

PLEASE!!!!!

Thanks for the reviews, so far!!!!


	5. Failed Escaped

Savior

Here's a coverpage i made for this story, Check it out at sailorchix dot DeviantArt dot com

Gomen!!! I know it's been a REALLY long time since I updated this story. I've been busy with work. I was going to update during my three weeks off for winter break...but than I became a member at deviantART dot com. I've been doing a lot of drawing for NocturneD. Bringing his characters to life. A long with some of my own drawings. Check it out sometime. Look for sailorchix.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 5: Failed Escaped

Gaara's POV:

I couldn't wait to see Hinata, specialty after having that nightmare. I hope that I'd be able to walk with her to school, so we could talk. Ever since she's been going out with Sasuke, its becoming harder and harder to talk to her.

'Sasuke sure is a jealous bastard. I don't know what she sees in him?' I thought as I walked out of my house.

'I know its her first boyfriend and he is the school's heart throb. I hope that at least she would become more confident about herself. A guy who could have any girl in the school picked her. Yeah, I was upset that she said yes to him, but I couldn't blame her. Not many guys asked her out during middle school. Which I must say was my fault. I had a reputation for being a cold hearted murder. A monster.'

I began to frown at the thought of my past. I was always hanging around Hinata. We had become best friends. So, people were scary to even approach her. I even over heard some girls say that I must be forcing her to be my friend. Threating her.

My head began to hang low as I continue to dwell on the past. I was deeply hurt by their comments. I was becoming a burden. But being the sweet angel that she is, Hinata told me that she was glad to have a friend like me. She said she never had a lot of friends and those who have become her friends are very dear to her. I began to smile at the thought that I was precious to someone.

End of POV

Gaara got to the school about ten minutes until the bell was to ring for homeroom. Once inside the hallway he spotted Hinata. He was about to wave to her but notice that Sasuke was there. He had his arm snaked around her waist, holding her in a very protective hold. Gaara rolled his eyes as he thought

'I'll talk to her during homeroom. There's no way I'm going over there with that bastard there. GOD!!! How I wish I could just rip that stupid smirk right off his face.' Gaara clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. Silently, Gaara walked past them and went into homeroom. He took a seat in the back next to a window.

Gaara stare lazily out the window. His homeroom was on the second floor. Then the warning bell rang. He watch as the students scurry to their homeroom class. The front of the school was clear of all students by the time the bell for class to start rang. Gaara looked around the room and didn't see Hinata anywhere.

"Great!" Gaara mumbled to himself. "I bet that bastard is making her late to class, once again. Hn."

Gaara rested his chin into his hand that was propped up on the desk and glanced out the window. As Gaara's eyes scanned the area, he notice two people standing by a tree. He couldn't make out who they were. And it look like a guy and a girl. The guy was obviously yelling at the girl who look like she was crying.

The guy started to walk away but the girl grabbed a hold of his arm. He stop and looked at her for just a second before he flung her to the tree. Gaara watch with wide shell-shocked eyes as the girl's small fame hit the tree hard enough for her to ricochet off it and fall to her knees.

The girl was now holding herself as the guy rushed over to her and try to help her, but she tried to push him away. This wasn't a good idea because then he hit her in the stomach, causing her to pass-out. Then the guy was carrying her towards the school.

Gaara was now standing. His body trembled at what he just saw. But what really freaked Gaara out was that as the guy carried the girl he would tenderly kiss her forehead and hold her close to his body as if she was a fragile porcelain doll.

'HOW SICK IS THIS GUY?!!!' screamed Gaara's mind.

"GAARA!!!"

Gaara looked to see who had screamed his name and it was the teacher.

"Gaara would you please take your seat. Your disturbing my class!!!" Anko-sensei had her hands on her hips as she scowled Gaara.

"But..."

"Unless you want to have detention for a week you WILL take your seat!!!" hissed Anko-sensei.

Gaara reluctantly took his seat and was lost in his thoughts of what happen to notice that Hinata didn't show up at all for class. The bell rang and Gaara went to 1st period science. Hinata was already there sitting at their lab table, for they were lab partners. When Gaara saw her he couldn't remember if he saw her come into homeroom.

"Oi."

"Ano..Hi, Gaara." Hinata's head was hanging low. Gaara's brow raised as he asked,

"Did you make it to homeroom. I wasn't paying attention."

Hinata began to nervously play with her fingers. Her brows creased together as she stutter,

"Uh...w-well...I...y-you...see...what...h-happen w-was...that...I-I past out. S-S-Sasuke had to take me to the nurse..."

"Are you okay?" worry written all over Gaara's face.

"Yes...I'm better now.." Hinata whisper.

Gaara wasn't so sure. She looked a little pale, but she has a very pale complexion as it is. Class went by pretty fast. They had a lab on mitosis and had to look through a micro scope and identify the stage. Gaara notice that every time Hinata leaned over to look into the microscope and her stomach touch the tables edge, she would give a small whimper.

"Is your stomach okay?" Gaara question. His brow raised.

"Oh...yeah...just a little sore...uh...from...doing too many sit-ups. Trying to stay strong and in shape" she gave him a weak smile and that last part came out way to fast. But Gaara just shrugged it off. 'She'd have no reason to lie to me. We're best friends. She can trust me.' Gaara thought to himself to reassure himself. The bell for class to dismiss rang. Hinata hurriedly gather her things and turn to Gaara to say her goodbyes.

"I've got to go. Sasuke's waiting for me. I'll see ya during sixth. Bye." And with that said she scurried out of the room. Gaara continue to put his things into his bag as he mutter, "That lucky bastard."

Hinata saw Sasuke waiting for her by her locker. She hung her head low as she approached him. Once she was close to him he reach out to touch her but she flinched. Sasukes' smile fell.

"Are you still scared?" irritation in his voice.

"A...little." Hinata didn't look at him.

"I told you I was sorry." he spat.

"I...know...but.." her voice began to crack.

"Damn it, Hinata!!! I love you!!! You know I'd never intentional hurt you. I told you time and time again not to make me angry. I can't control it!!! You did this to yourself. You should be glad that I put up with you. You know I could have any girl in this school. But I pick you. Please...just do as I say and we wouldn't have to worry about me getting angry and you getting hurt." Sasuke's hands were folded across his chest.

Hinata had streams of tears running down her face. "I'm sorry Sasuke... Maybe I'm not the one for you...hiccup...maybe you should...sniff..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence because Sasuke had place his lips on hers and was kissing her fiercely. Hinata's eyes wide with shock as the tears continue to run down her face. Once Sasuke broke the kiss he looked Hinata in the eyes for a few seconds. Then he leaned his head down to hers. His lips brushing against her ear as he whisper "I'll never let you go. No matter what. You will always mine."

Well that's it for this chapter.

REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

Preview:

Chapter 6: A Savior

Hinata wasn't for sure if it was his breath against her ear or his words that sent chills down her spine, but what she did know was that he was serious. And that's what scared her. Sure she loved him, but this relationship was becoming unstable and she thought she had a way out when he said he could have any girl. It hurt to hear him say that, but after what happen this morning by the tree, that pain was a lot more tolerable than having to walk on eggs shells around him. But to no luck, he still wanted her. Causing the fear and tension to rise inside her. What she need right now was a savior.


End file.
